Five Minutes - (Scout X Reader)
by MedicSquid
Summary: You giggle, your eyes staring deeply into his. Your breaths mingle as you take in each other's scent, relishing the favorable smell you both emit


**This is a gift to Meine-Blumen! They have been very supportive and nice to me throughout my short time on here, including writing a Sniper x Scout fanfiction for me. They have such an amazing writing style, and I really wanted to do this for them! I saw that they were fandoming over Scout recently, so of course I made a Scout X Reader. This is my first attempt at one, so I apologize for any errors or OOCness. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Run, man, run!" You scream as three enemy Pyros chase after you and Scout. It was nearing the end of the day, and in desperation to win, the BLU team began to spam classes. You had already captured the Intelligence twice, while Scout was carrying the final briefcase to the base. Along the way across the bridge, you were met with a triple BLU Pyro squad, hungry for victory. You ran, and with only ten minutes left until the time went out, you had no other choice but to flee. You couldn't risk another Sudden Death to your team.

"Scout, go left! Get to the Intelligence Room!" You command as you dive into the murky waters of the Sewers. The Pyros jump in after you, considering you're running at a normal speed compared to Scout's lightning feet, it was more realistic that they could catch you. Your feet pump your legs as you run into the tunnel of your base, the slimy walls of the Sewers threatening your movement. You were ahead of the threat and decided that this would be your only chance to stop and think about how to deal with them.

Your feet bring you to a small platform that carried health and ammo. You glance towards them. You won't need them..._yet_. Your small hands focus on the weapons you carried with you; A rope, a shotgun, and a small pistol. You sighed, pulling your hair in frustration. How was this supposed to help you? Then, a distant splash of water sounded at the mouth of the tunnel. In a press for time, you assemble a makeshift trap

Loud steps echoed throughout the circular halls of the tunnels. You tighten your grip on a rough piece of rope, blowing your (h/c) hair out of your face. You have to do this. You can't let your teammates down. _You can't loose._

As soon as a flash of BLU comes into your sight, you pull the rope. The harsh force pulled at your arms, causing your right shoulder to dislocate. A fierce breath of pain escapes your lips as your shotgun sounds and two bodies hit the floor. You lean against the unsanitary walls of the tunnel, your head jerking back and your eyes clenching shut at the discomfort of your wound. Your eyes snap open. Only two bodies.

Almost immediately a red axe crashes into the concrete wall beside your head. The third BLU Pyro was in front of you, his axe swinging wildly in your direction. You scramble to your feet and grab your pistol, aiming it lamely at his body. You shoot, the bullet piercing through the Pyro's knee. He crashes to the ground, but not without a fight. The BLU enemy switched to his shotgun, pounding your stomach full of lead. You fall to your knees as your newfound pain begins to numb do to your shock.

The Pyro crawls towards you, grabbing his axe along the way. He holds it steady as he raises it above your head. You simply stare, your body too numb to move.

"_ _ _!" A familiar voice calls out your name. "_ _ _, hang in there! I'm comin'!"

You watch in a haze as Scout flies up behind the threat, ending it's life quickly by a shot to the head. He immediately rushes towards you, grabbing your hand and examining your crimson stained body.

"Oh my God, _ _ _. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you!" He pounded his fist to the floor in defeat. Your vision studies him, a tear trickling down your cheeks at the broken man before you.

"We gotta get you patched up." He said, peering around the confined space until he found a small medkit. He dashed over to it, gently setting it beside you as he sat down in front of you. His eyes locked in yours as a small smile of grief swept over his face. His hand reached up, his warmth wiping away your wet tears.

"Please don't cry. I don't know what to do when women do that." He smiled faintly as he began to open the medkit, revealing two Uber Syringes placed tightly inside. "Okay," he started, unwrapping the bindings between the two needles. "I'm gonna to place this in your arm. I don't know if it will sting or not, so sorry ahead of time."

A faint sting pounded in your arm as the needles sank into your skin. As Scout pressed his thumb down, you felt the miraculous liquid flow into your veins. Your arm snapped back into place, giving off a loud 'pop', as your stomach spit out the bullets one by one and closed the sensitive skin. Your shock soon died down, forgetting about your previous struggle.

Almost immediately, you hugged Scout, knocking you both down onto the cold, concrete floor beneath you.

"Thank you for coming back!" You said, almost crying in relief.

He placed his bandaged hands onto your back, grasping your thin frame tightly. "I couldn't leave you." You both blush at his sudden seriousness. "I mean, I'd feel guilty if I did, and stuff." He quickly covered up his embarrassment, releasing his hand from you and rubbing the back of his head.

You giggle, your (e/c) eyes staring deeply into his. Your breaths mingle as you take in each other's scent, relishing the favorable smell you both emit. Scout leans into you, softly placing his lips onto yours. You flinch in shock, but gradually lean onto him, letting your mouth drown into his. He slightly caresses your back as his affection warms you, causing your face to blush a deep red. His leg crosses over yours as he grabs your back and flips positions. Now he is on top.

He places both of his arms at your side, denying you access to leave. Your legs are bent inwards, drawn up towards your hips as he flatters your mouth. His tongue brushes against your lips as it snakes it's way in, slowly exploring your cavity. Your tongues dance, the taste of him only enthralling you all the more.

You moan softly between your kiss, grabbing the hem of his shirt as you press closer against him. He leans onto you, his weight gradually smothering you. Slowly, you start to feel a firm hand tug at the end of your shirt. As his skin touches yours, you felt an electrifying shock pass through your body. His hand starts to make it's way up to your chest while he continues to keep your mouth busy.

His rough hands grasp your breast, sending a wave of pleasure to numb your body. You gasp slightly in his mouth, slowly opening your eyes to find him concentrating, a sweet stream of sweat running down his temples.

You disconnect your lips from his, leaving a long sliver of saliva to droop between your mouths. You stare at him, a faint shadow of curiosity flashing in his eyes.

"We don't have enough time for this. The time limit will run out before we can capture the Intelligence and win." You reason, your mouth feeling empty at the sudden disappearance of Scout's tongue.

The boy smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pulled you in for a passionate kiss. "We've got five minutes."


End file.
